


TFW Girlfriend

by celestialmonsta (artsySociologist)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Female Character, sexual memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsySociologist/pseuds/celestialmonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, we’re taking this seriously now.” She said with all the confidence she didn’t have.</p><p>“Sure we are,” Issei smiled languidly at her and she resisted the urge to place her face into their stomach again.</p><p>“We are.” She insisted as she finally popped open the button of their jeans and held the zipper delicately between her thumb and index finger. “This is serious business.”</p><p>“How serious can you be if you’re quoting memes at me?”</p><p>Takahiro had to admit that they had her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TFW Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf/gifts).



> Me: MatsuHana
> 
> Sadaf: go on
> 
> Me: MatsuHana blowjobs
> 
> Sadaf: Go On
> 
> Me: they fail bc Issei memes
> 
> Sadaf: u know what u gotta do...
> 
> Me, already opening a work document: u fucking enabler

They had been dating for three months, two weeks, and three days. 

Takahiro would refuse to admit that she had circled the day that Issei linked their pinky in her’s and whispered “that feel when girlfriend” into her ear, for many reasons. The first being the fact that she had a reputation to uphold, and the second being that no one needed to know that she began dating someone because they recited a meme so ironically that it turned right back around into sincerity. But the fact of the matter was, she counted the days, and it had been three months, two weeks, and three days when Issei laid across her stomach while she was drifting between awake and asleep and announced, as if this was something that they just did, that they were ready for sex whenever she was. 

Takahiro wished she could say that she handled this with the grace and tact that she always mocked Oikawa for. Truth was, Issei picked the perfect moment where she was halfway into a very nice dream where her hair was the perfect color pink. She snorted unattractively when they landed on her, the sound catching in her throat and sending her into a hacking fit while Issei watched through those devilishly hooded eyes. 

“Well,” they said. “I’ll take that as a rain check.” 

Takahiro nodded her head while she got her breathing back to normal. And that was that. Issei didn’t bring it up again – not when they were holding hands between their desks in class, not when they were teasing Iwaizumi and Oikawa for how domestic they were, not when they whispered in her ear how good she looked when she spiked. It was as much a relief as it was endless frustration. She hadn’t thought about sex and Issei together at the same time, especially not with herself as an addition, until they’d brought it up. If she was being honest with herself, she never understood the appeal. It didn’t seem particularly fun with all the stickiness and exertion. After, it was all she could think about, which was a definite first. It was strange, and distracting, but not unwelcome. 

They had been dating for five months and two days when Takahiro feels ready. Issei’s parents were gone on a business trip so there was absolutely no one but Issei to stop Takahiro from stretching across Issei’s bed and blowing childish raspberries on their belly button. She wished she could pinpoint the exact moment she knew, when she looked back at it, but it was impossible to tell what set her off. The dim sunlight filtering through Issei’s broken window blinds making them look like the world’s most relaxed angel. The way they looked at her through their eyelashes, as if all the air could have been vacuumed from the room and they wouldn’t have even noticed as long as Takahiro stayed. The way their abdominal muscles jumped under her fingers as she ran them through the trails of moisture she left behind. 

She couldn’t tell which one, or maybe it was some combination of all of them, but something made her hold eye contact with Issei as she lowered her head to their stomach again, her pursed lips meeting the skin gently. They blinked lazily, the same content smile they’d been wearing since they laid down resting on their lips. Takahiro wanted to crawl up their body and take those lips between her own, nip them until they were red and kiss swollen, and never stop. She wanted to taste Issei’s soft, slow grin like she’d never done it before, like they weren’t banned from the local movie theatre for eating each other’s faces. She settled for dipping her tongue into their navel, slowly, and deliberately. 

Issei gasped, and Takahiro raised her head just enough that her breath washed over the damp patch of skin left by her tongue. She didn’t know what she was doing, had never wanted to do anything like this before with anyone, but she knew she wanted whatever it was with Issei. 

“Mattsun.” She whispered their name reverently, shuddering herself from the way she sounded as if she was mid prayer. She realized that their roles were completely reversed from when Issei first put the idea of the two of them and sex into her mind, and she wanted to laugh. 

“Mattsun, I’m ready for sex whenever you are.” She smiled at them easily. 

They returned her smile just as easily and lifted one hand from where it was resting in their bedspread to thread their fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes as they rubbed the pads of their fingers into her scalp. 

“Yeah,” Issei said. “Same.” 

Takahiro snorted and reached her hand up to lace her fingers in Issei’s. Her other slid lower on Issei’s torso, until she reached the button of their jeans. 

“Is this okay?” It came out whispered, and more nervous than Takahiro would have wanted to sound if she had a choice, but for all the air to have suddenly left her lungs, she figured she was doing well. 

Issei nodded once, then cleared their throat. “I’m pretty sure anything you do will be okay.” 

“Oh my god, no, you can’t just -” Takahiro’s hand shook and her face burned as she put her entire focus on one handedly opening Issei’s fly. “You literally cannot just say that and expect me to be able to react normally.” 

Issei chuckled and Takahiro had to lower her head to their stomach so that she could breathe through all of the emotions that simple sound suddenly brought her. It was beautiful, and she swore she would never again rag on Oikawa for going on forever about Iwaizumi’s arms because she felt like she could write a three act play centered around all of the good things that happened when Matsukawa Issei laughed. 

“Hey,” Issei prodded Takahiro’s head with the hand still resting in her head. “Hey, are you alright?" 

“I need a minute.” She mumbled and they hummed in return. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds, and Takahiro contemplated rearranging this…rendezvous for another day before she lifted her head and made eye contact with Issei and that feeling of need washed over her again. 

“Okay, we’re taking this seriously now.” She said with all the confidence she didn’t have as she painstakingly unlaced her fingers from Issei’s and lowered them from her own head. The pose was ridiculous enough already to have held for so long that she didn’t want to try any kind of sexual acts with her arm at such a weird angle. 

“Sure we are,” Issei smiled languidly at her and she resisted the urge to place her face into their stomach again. 

“We are.” She insisted as she finally popped open the button of their jeans and held the zipper delicately between her thumb and index finger. “This is serious business.” 

“How serious can you be if you’re quoting memes at me?” 

Takahiro had to admit that they had her there. 

“Okay. Okay. So no memes, whatever, I can work with that. But that goes for the both of us.” She nodded her head in finality and Issei repeated the motion after a second. They were clearly taken aback by how truly seriously Takahiro was treating this, but Takahiro wanted this to be special. She even said as much. 

“I want this to be special.” Her voice took on that softer tone again, like she was repenting for her sins and forgiving them all at the same time. She didn’t realize her head was lowered in embarrassment until Issei gripped her chin in their delicate grip and lifted it. 

“It’s gonna be special no matter what. As long as it’s you.” 

Tears prickled in the edges of Takahiro’s eyes. She choked out a weak laugh and nodded her head against their fingers. 

“Yeah, okay, no need to get all mushy on me. We don’t need another Oikawa.” 

She expected them to laugh, to diffuse some of this weirdly intense atmosphere. Instead, their fingers tightened on her chin before they dropped their hand altogether. 

“I’d rather you not mention him during sex. Quickest way to lose a boner ever, I swear.” 

Takahiro barked out a surprised laugh at that, and at the fact that Issei managed to both intensify and significantly lessen the tension surrounding them. 

“Well, I guess,” She said, smiling up at them as she danced her fingers up and down their thighs in a burst of instinctive motion. “I’ll have to take care of that before it disappears right?” 

She slides her fingers up to the opening of heir jeans, toying with the line of their boxers before slipping in between them and their jeans. She looked up to gauge Issei’s reaction, only to find their flushed face staring at her with their eyes wider than she had ever seen them before. Her fingers faltered in pulling their pants off and they flushed deeper as Takahiro stared at her in amazement. 

“You’re really-” 

“Shut up.” 

“Because I just-” 

“Shut up!” 

Takahiro swallowed. She- didn’t know what to do with that information. She was turning Issei on. She was the reason that Issei was getting hot and bothered. She felt powerful. She felt terrified. She felt indescribably horny. 

It was the push she didn’t know she needed. There were no more distractions, no more poorly hidden stalling as she eased Issei’s jeans over their hips and thighs. Issei lay in their boxers, an arm thrown across their face and red slowly creeping down their neck. Takahiro’s mouth started producing far too much saliva for her throat to still feel as dry as it was, but here she was, with a sandpaper esophagus as she stared down Issei’s boxer clad erection. 

The boxers were weed print and Takahiro would have laughed had this been any other situation. As it were, the tip of one cannabis leaf was darkened with precum leaking through the boxers and Takahiro was suddenly overcome with the urge to know what cotton soaked with precum tasted like. There was no reason she shouldn’t know what that tasted like, she reasoned, and so she shifted down Issei’s body until she was facing their erection. The temperature in the room seemed to raise proportionate to Takahiro raising her hand to slide around the boxers, circling Issei’s erection as they gasped and struggled to not quiver under Takahiro’s hands. 

Takahiro wrapped her hand around the base of Issei’s dick through their boxers, the motion pulling the fabric tight over the tip of their dripping penis. Takahiro’s tongue wandered out of her mouth to lick at her dry lips, nerves threatening to overcome her as she lowered her head slowly, eyes trained on the dark spot widening before her very eyes as Issei breathed heavily above her. 

The first hesitant touch of her tongue to Issei’s cock registers as nothing but the uncomfortable scratch of wet cotton against her tongue. It’s nowhere near as satisfying as she envisioned it, although Issei’s strangled gasp tells her it’s a completely different story for them. She goes at it again, this time with more purpose. The tip of her tongue drags across the outlined ridge of their cock once, twice, sticking the cotton to their cock even more, before she flattens her tongue against the length of it. She actually gets a taste as she slowly drags her tongue back up to toy at them with the tip of her tongue again. Salty is the first word that goes to mind. It’s not as sweet as she would have liked, but also not as bitter as she thought it would be. Although not exactly pleasant for her sweet tooth, it’s not something that’s going to make her stop any time soon. 

After seconds of what she can only describe for Issei as torture, she finally pulls away. Her tongue feels as if it is chafed even if it can’t be, and Issei’s chest is positively heaving as they gasp for air, their arm still blocking their face from Takahiro’s view. She frowns and reaches her hand up to tug at their arm lightly. She wasn’t sure if she was doing a great job or a horrible job, with Issei refusing to budge their arm, but she wasn’t getting a no or stop. But it never hurt to make sure. 

“Mattsun.” She watched as they visibly tensed then relaxed at her use of their nickname. “Do you want to stop?” 

Issei lets out a choked bastardized combination of a laugh and wail. 

“Why would you do that?” 

“Well,” Takahiro paused as the ridiculousness of her upcoming statement occurred to her. “I couldn’t tell if you were genuinely enjoying it or not.” 

Issei didn’t move or say anything for five seconds. Then, they started laughing. Loud and kind of pained and uninhibited. Takahiro slapped her hand against their thigh once, and then twice, when they laughed harder. 

“You’re the only person who would take me moaning my ass off as me not enjoying it.” 

Takahiro pouted and poked the red mark she left behind on Issei’s thigh. 

“Whatever. See if I blow you now.” 

“Hey, no, wait,” Issei lowered their arm so it was only covering their mouth while they struggled to keep their giggling under control. “I’m sorry, I’m done.” 

“Wow. If that’s all I have to do to get you to agree…” Takahiro giggled as she placed her hand on the line of Issei’s boxers. She curled her fingers into them, inches from Issei’s dick, and closed her eyes as she pushed them down their thighs until they bunched around the top of their jeans. She took a deep breath – as ready as she felt, some things were just too much at one time, and seeing her partner’s dick for the first time counted as just that – to steady herself before she slowly opened her eyes. 

She… wasn’t sure what she was expecting. She mused, as she ran her hand through the sparse hair of Issei’s groin, that she supposed it was a pretty dick, an even color that matched Issei’s slightly flushed chest and the tip red and dripping still. She slid her hand lower, to grasp it, and took a moment to admire the art that was her warm, golden brown skin against the paleness of their cock. 

“You’re gonna scare it away,” Issei muttered. 

Hanamaki snorted; somehow she doubted that, given that it had only gotten harder the longer she examined it. It really was pretty – or maybe the fact that it was Issei’s cock that made it pretty. Another glance at them and she giggled before angling their dick toward their face and leaning her head down to place a gentle kiss on the tip. The taste of precum without the buffer of clean cotton was more intense, leaning more towards bitter than salty. Takahiro pulled away slowly, opening eyes she didn’t realize that she’d closed, and licked away the pearlescent string of saliva and precum connecting her mouth to Issei’s cock. 

She was about to lower her mouth further down, actually put the tip of the head in her mouth, when she paused again. She thought she heard something, and she listened for it, anxiety dripping down her spine at the thought that it might be the Matsukawas returning early from their business trip. She didn’t hear it again, and Issei’s hips were twitching distractedly under her hands, so she ignored it. 

She lowered her head again, and licked her tongue out of her mouth to flick at the tip once, twice, three times before she closed her eyes and fit the head inside her mouth. She panicked briefly – what was she supposed to do with her tongue? What if she accidentally bit them? She had never been more aware of the amount of teeth in her mouth than she was in that particular moment. Carefully, Takahiro began to bob her head up and down, slowly building a rhythm. Issei groaned, sounded like they were having their soul sucked out of their body, which Takahiro supposed was a good thing. She was just getting into it, rubbing her hands wherever she wasn’t able to reach with her mouth. The heady taste of precum was sliding over her tongue and down her throat, when she heard the sound from before again. 

She knew exactly what it was. She knew exactly what it was and she was furious. She opened her mouth and let Issei’s dick release with a pop and wiped her mouth on the back of the hand not gripping Issei. 

“You asshole!” 

Issei was giggling again, the big jerk, with their hand shoved in their hand to keep quiet. Tears were beading in their eyes and rolling down their cheeks silently as their face got redder and redder. 

“You said no memes!” 

“I wasn’t memeing! I just – I was trying not to – you know– and started thinking about that picture you sent me of Pepe with the gun and Oikawa’s face photoshopped on top and I just. Couldn’t stop laughing.” 

Hanamaki blinked at them. She didn’t know which one to start with – the fact that they had to think about memes to keep themselves from cumming in her mouth, or the fact that that horrible, sloppy blowjob was riling Matsukawa up enough that they even had to keep themselves from cumming. 

“I…you…” She blinked again. She really didn’t know what to say. She did know that she would not be able to continue sucking Issei off with the knowledge that they are thinking of a crudely drawn frog. So she took a breath and placed her head on Issei’s quivering abs. She didn’t know whether or not it was from her or memes and she felt like that encompassed their relationship perfectly. 

She was just about to nod off, Issei accepting the fact that they completely ruined the moment and choosing instead to rub Takahiro’s lower back, when the ridiculousness of that entire situation hit her. She started giggling uncontrollably, but softly, her cheek bouncing gently against Issei’s stomach. 

“We’re so weird, Mattsun.” 

She felt them pause in massaging her back, before shifting lower until Takahiro was resting her head against their chest. She placed a hand in front of her face, curling her fingers into the sparse hair. Issei took a deep breath under her, and Takahiro could feel it blow gently across her hair. They took back up with rubbing her back, and Hanamaki would have made a mental note to ask then to do that again, when they were less clothed, if she wasn’t slipping deeply into sleep already. 

Issei pulled the duvet up over them, thinking about how they should probably wake up later and put some boxers on and wipe the saliva off their dick, and closed their eyes, tucking their chin into Hanamaki’s hair. 

“Same.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to ruin my reputation as a wholesome soutthern gal who drinks sweet tea and doesnt think about dorks having sex


End file.
